Ravenkit's First Prey
by Mega-Prindel-of-Doom
Summary: Ravenkit, the most timid kit in all of Thunderclan, has finally caught his first piece of prey! However, there is more to it than it meets the eye. Summary sucks, so read the story. A oneshot.


Ravenkit's first prey

Hunching over, Ravenkit ignored his rumbling belly. Sniffing the air, he tried to find the scent of mouse. "I shouldn't have gone out of camp anyway," he thought to himself. It was already sunhigh and he still had not found anything yet. However, the taunts of Sandkit and Dustkit still rang in his ears. Earlier that day, they had dared him to venture out of camp and take back a piece of fresh-kill.

Sighing, Ravenkit turned around and began to go back towards camp. He had better be back before Sandkit and Dustkit told on him, and besides, he was getting sleepy. Suddenly, there was a rustle behind him. Ravenkit nearly jumped out of his pelt in fright. Perhaps it was a fox, or even a Warrior from a rival clan! Gulping, Ravenkit forced himself to turn around. Maybe he could scare off whatever that had made the noise. Then, he'd be a real hero, a Warrior that even Sandkit and Dustkit would not dare to tease.

Instead of anything remotely threatening, Ravenkit found himself face-to-face with a thin creature that was smaller than him, and only made rustling noises. It had no visible mouth, nose, eyes, or ears, and it sort of slithered, rather than walked. Its blue pelt was crinkled and shiny, with no fur. It did not even possess a tail!

The thing did not look like any prey Ravenkit had seen on the fresh-kill pile, and it smelled slightly strange, with a foreign scent that reeked slightly of twoleg. "Maybe it's a new kind of mouse that I haven't seen before," Ravenkit thought. However, new mouse or not, Ravenkit was not going to let it escape so easily. Gathering his haunches into a crude hunting crouch, Ravenkit crept closer before springing on the thing.

Alas, the direction of the wind suddenly changed, and the creature floated away from Ravenkit, riding on the breeze. Yowling, Ravenkit chased after it. He had to catch that thing, even if it meant that he could not get back to camp before anyone noticed he was missing.

The thing moved extremely fast, and Ravenkit had trouble catching up on his short, stubby legs. Thankfully, the creature's pelt abruptly snagged on a tree root, and it stayed there until Ravenkit caught up. Panting, Ravenkit clawed at the creature until its pelt became slightly shredded. Then, proudly carrying his prize, he turned around to leave and…

Promptly bumped into Whitestorm and Redtail. Shaking his head in confusion, Ravenkit gazed up into the concerned eyes of the two warriors. "I think you have some explaining to do," Whitestorm gently said to Ravenkit. Stuttering, Ravenkit told him the entire tale about how he had ended up in the forest. "And I caught my first piece of prey today," Ravenkit said as he puffed up his chest in pride.

To his surprise and confusion, the two warriors purred in amusement. "Ravenkit," Redtail gently admonished. "That is not a piece of prey, Ravenkit." "It-it's not?" Ravenkit gasped. He was so sure that it was a kind of mouse.

"No, it's not." Whitestorm replied. "It's a kind of twoleg contraption. They have become pretty commonplace in our territory. We try to ensure that none ends up on the fresh-kill pile." "Oh," Ravenkit said. He was so embarrassed that he had not caught anything edible after all. He sighed in disappointment.

"On the contrary," Whitestorm continued, "You should be quite proud of yourself Ravenkit." "I should?" Ravenkit asked in disbelief. "Yes, you should, young one." Redtail answered. "Even I did not manage to catch up with one of those things the first time. Now, little warrior, it's time to go back to camp."

As Ravenkit proudly marched back, his two escorts glanced at each other, and shared a secret smile.

**Heh, I hoped you enjoyed this. All flames will be used as ammo for my flamethrower, but constructive criticism is welcomed. I repeat, I own nothing, except the story idea. Speaking of which, how did anyone realize the "prey" was a plastic bag? Remember to review!**


End file.
